marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America/MvC:I
Captain America makes his return in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Description "''During WWII, a covert military experiment turned scrawny Steve Rogers into a super-soldier. With strength, leadership, and a Vibranium shield, he fought for freedom as Captain America! Presumed dead towards the end of the war, he was found frozen in ice decades later and awoke into a different era. Having already been thrust into a new world, he may be the least fazed by the fusion of our universes."https://marvelvscapcominfinite.com/characters/captain-america/ Gameplay Captain America has received a few new tools in his arsenal: Trick Shield and Unyielding Justice. Trick Shield is variantion of Captain America's Shield Slash, which has him throwing his shield in an angle for some distance before immediately returning to him like like Shield Slash since ''(Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3: * The L version is similar to Shield Slash's original L version and being its replacement due to Shield Slash L revert to its M version like in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * The H version act as an anti-air projectile. Unyielding Justice is his replacement Hyper Combo for Final Justice. It's a Level 3 Hyper Combo that has Captain America launching his opponent into the air before charging at them. Story Captain America is first with various other heroes 88 days after convergence on Xgard to distract Ultron Sigma and "their" forces and rescue Thanos on suicide mission. able to retrieve Thanos, they retreat back to the Avengers Tower, in which he feuds with Iron Man, not supporting the release of Thanos from his bounds. However, the heroes settle the differences and splits up to find the respective Infinity Stones, while Iron Man, Hawkeye, Dr. Light and Spencer guards Thanos. He, Chun-Li, Ryu and Hulk goes to Valkanda to require Black Panther's help due to the king has a Time Stone on his hand safely, but only to be found by Ultron Sigma's drone and the Ultron Sigma virus infected Dah'ren Mohran. Once the heroes, along with Valkanda's female Monster Hunter defends Valkanda safely, Black Panther told the heroes that he and Monster Hunter cannot join them to defeat Ultron Sigma and must stay on low from that fused Maverick robots, but gave them the Time Stone as a gratitude and wisdom. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * New moves: Trick Shield (alternate variation of Shield Slash), Liberty Shock (counter parry) * Replace Final Justice with Unyielding Justice. * New command move: Leap Kick * Air MP and Crouching MP are now act as command moves for LP and HP versions respectively. * Standing MP and HP, and Crouching LP from previous games outside (Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3 return. but the Standing HP is now acting as a command move. * Anti-Ground Kick is now a regular Air HK, while original Air HK is now Air LK. * Changes to the health system have hurt Cap. In Infinite, he has average health, where in UMVC3 he had above average health. Quotes Character Select * "Reporting for duty!" * "Let's go get 'em!" * "Let's fight the good fight!" * "Right, let's move out!" * "Avenger, ready for battle?" (To Avenger) * "We'll fight as a team!" * "Let's do this!" Intros * "Don't pull any punches, come at me with all you got!" * "As long as there's hope, I won't lose!" * "I'll teach you what it means to be a super soldier." * "As long as I stand, I'll keep fighting." * "Which of us stands for justice? Let's fight and see." * "Begin operation. Back me up." * "Cover our six, let's go!" * "I've known you for a long time, that's why I can't lose." (To Avenger) * "Why does it always seem that we end up fighting each other?" (To Avenger) * "Surrender now, or I won't be responsible for when you get hurt!" (To villain) * "I'll stop your scheme..." (To villain) * "My shield vs your martial arts? Let's find out which one is stronger." (To Ryu) * "Put the gun down!" (To any gun wielder) * "Avengers assemble!" (Avenger as teammate) * "These guys will never know what we've been through." (Avenger as teammate) * "I didn't want to work with you, but I have no choice." (Villain as teammate) * "You know, I still don't trust you." (Villain as teammate) * "Commander, as we discussed in the briefing, I'll take lead." (Chris Redfield as teammate) * "I'll lend you my shield any time." (X as teammate) * "This is for what you did at the Bifrost!" (To Ultron Sigma) * "No matter the odds, I won't back down." (To Ultron Omega) * "As I thought, it comes down to you and me." (To Thanos) Victory * For freedom! For justice! I will fight! Victory Text * "I've met heroes from other dimensions, but none as eccentric as yourselves."'' * "A well-fought battle. Next time, check your six, soldier!" * "I've got decades of experience over you, pal. Train for a lifetime and maybe it'll be an even fight." * "You've got heart, but I'm afraid you're outmatched!" * "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s always looking for new recruits. Maybe with a little more training you could get there." * "My job it to make tomorrow's world better. Always has been, always will." ''(To Ultron) * ''"My shield can stop any bullet, son. Firepower is flashy, but sometimes all you need are old-fashioned fundamentals." * "Being an Avenger takes more than just strength. I thought you would've learned that by now." ''(To Hulk) * ''"Remember X, you've got incredible spirit-- that's what makes you who you are." (To X) * "So that's what it's like to fight a legendary World Warrior. Can't say I don't feel winded." (To Ryu or Chun-Li) * ''''We're partners, Bucky, 'til the end of the line.Try not to cross it.' (To Winter Soldier) References Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite